goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Jazzi Goes to the Naughty Log
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. Transcript Rei: Jazzi, do not say a bad word to me. Say it again and you will be going on the Naughty Log." Jazzi: You son of a b***, Daddy! Rei: Let's go, you're gonna sit on the Naughty Log. deposits Jazzi on the Naughty Log and confiscates her Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons DVD Jazzi: You are a donkey, Daddy! Rei: I do not want these bad words because they hurt everyone's feelings. Now you have to stay here for 10 minutes. Now your Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons DVD was in your DVD jail! Jazzi: No, Daddy! Johnny Test was a thumbs up! leaves Jazzi on the Naughty Log runs away from the Naughty Log and darts into her bedroom and watches Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD on TV uses a screwdriver to unlock the door and enters the room Rei: Why does Jazzi try to escape from the Naughty Log every time? It was so exhausting. Luna: Hey. You cannot watch Johnny Test. Your father was asking you to sit back down on the Naughty Log. turns off the TV, confiscates Jazzi's Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants DVD, and puts Jazzi back on the Naughty Log takes the Johnny Test Season Five DVD out of the DVD Time Out Box, returns to her room, inserts the DVD into the DVD player and watches it Rei: Jazzi, when I say no Johnny Test, I mean Johnny Test. Now let's go back to the Naughty Log. confiscates the Johnny Test Season Five DVD and puts Jazzi back on the Naughty Log and walks away returns to her room and watches Johnny Test Saves the World on DVD on TV Rei: Jazzi, i am not kidding. You need to stay in timeout. Jazzi: F*** you, Daddy! confiscates Jazzi's Johnny Test Saves the World DVD, locks it in the DVD Time Out Box, and puts Jazzi back on the Naughty Log leaves the Naughty Log grabs her Johnny Test Game Time DVD out of the drawer and dashes into her bedroom, inserts the DVD into the DVD player and watches it on TV was on his computer checking his e-mail Rei: I wonder what she was doing right now. Luna: Let's check Jazzi's room again. and Rei walk into Jazzi's room Luna: Jazzi, you are in timeout. There was no need to watch Johnny Test. Come back right now. throws a glass at Luna Luna: Jazzi! You do not throw a glass at me! That was not acceptable. Now your timeout was 45 minutes! Go back to the Naughty Log immediately! confiscates Jazzi's Johnny Test Game Time DVD and locks it in the DVD Time Out Box puts Jazzi back onto the Naughty Log and walks away gets out of the Naughty Log once more and picks up her What a Cartoon Show DVD, dashes back into her room, inserts the DVD into the DVD player and begins watching it on TV enters the room once more Rei: I am going to turn off The What a Cartoon Show now and I am going to take away your Johnny Test DVDs and your What a Cartoon Show DVD and lock them in the DVD Time Out Box. Jazzi: Nobody loves you, Daddy! Rei: YOU KNOW WHAT, JAZZI? YOU ARE STAYING ON THAT NAUGHTY LOG FOR 45 MINUTES FOR TALKING MEAN TO ME!!!!! Jazzi: BUT I WANT TO WATCH JOHNNY TEST AND THE WHAT A CARTOON SHOW!! Rei: Too bad, Jazzi. You lost them all for a month. Sorry. takes Jazzi back to the Naughty Log Jazzi: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A Category:The Save Ums' grounded days